Together
by xMikal
Summary: Pure smuttiness SpeedyxRobin


**Author's note:**

Okay, so, I wrote my first Roy and Robin story and it only got 2 reviews. Both were good, but there were 74 views. I find this rather depressing, but those 2 small reviews coaxed me to write this pure bit of smuttiness. In the case that I get more reviews, I think I will consider writing a full-length story with a plot. For the moment however, I'm going to stick with classic PWP. Also, if I get anyone who thinks it's a good idea, I might start writing some stories in Roy's point of view. 'Til then, I'm rather enjoying our little bird-boy.

God Roy could be rough.

He always surprises me when no one else is around, when it's just him and I. It's nice to find him waiting for me after a long day's work or simply a tiring day. There's nothing I enjoy more then coming home after a guard shift and walking through the door to Titan's Tower, only to find him waiting on the couch, or leaning against the wall. That tell-tale smirk of his always tells me he has something planned for the two of us and knowing Roy, it's something good on my part. Every now and again, I'll find him waiting in my room, sprawled out on my bed…beautiful in ivory skin…fiery red hair…a perfectly toned body………

Sorry. Every once and awhile I tend to get carried away. Yet what can I say, he's the most striking human being I know, always clever and witty when it comes to surprising the one he loves, always knowing how to pleasure them to sheer bliss. Damn him and his expertise. He'll drive you absolutely mad in the process of it all. Just like the chain of events that led up to Roy's surprise attack.

To say the least, the nightshift had been long and grueling. One small robbery was attempted, and I had to chase the damn idiot all around the city for hours upon hours. After catching the moron and delivering him to the jail, I sat in sheer boredom until the shift was over. I'm surprised I even made it home; I was so tired and weary that I could barely walk. I grabbed some coffee on the way home, black as the night, and it managed to wake me up a considerable amount…at least enough to get back to the Tower. I walked in casually -exhausted and drained- I was completely prepared to settle down in my bed and just sleep the night away. After all, Roy was scheduled to have the nightshift in a local bank, so I wouldn't plan on spending the night with him. Had I been more awake, I might have sensed him as I opened the door to my room, I might have expected him lurking only inches away. In my distant state of mind I was entirely oblivious to his plans…but I suppose things work better that way.

As soon as I closed the door, before I even had the chance to flip up the light switch, I found myself smashed against a wall, arms pinned against the wooden door, pain shooting through my shoulders against the pressure. Had even a second more slipped by, I would have flipped the intruder on their back quick enough to make their head spin. However, familiar lips soon forced themselves against mine, and I immediately found my mind comforted, but my emotions went wild, and I could feel my feet being lifted off the ground, sending me into a crash of exhaustion and sheer need of the man before me. Teeth gently tugged upon my lower lip, suckling and pulling, taking my mouth as his own, allowing me no chance for air, no chance to relieve my rushing mind. More time passed of fiery kissing before I realized my feet had actually been lifted off the floor, my backed pushed roughly against the door, my chest pressed against Roy's. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his hands came up, pulling my mask off of my face, as well as his own. I couldn't see his eyes in the dark of my room, but I could faintly see the outlines of his angular face as the pale lights of the city flooded through a small window. Without moments more of hesitation, his lips fit upon my ear like a jigsaw puzzle. Fluttery kisses planted themselves tenderly, but soon faded to rough nips upon the earlobe. I finally moaned aloud, no longer being able to refrain or control myself. His tongue began to trace every contour and crevice of my ear, pushing my arousal farther by the minute. He knew just how to drive me wild, and I both hated and loved him for it.

"Ah!!! R-Ro-Y! Ah!!"

My words came in dismembered fragments, almost incomprehensible, but Roy knew he was doing a good thing. One bony hand slipped up, lifting my shirt high above my head, as the other pressed firm against my back, driving and grinding my hips into his. A finger pinch roughly at my nipple, causing me to groan all the louder, trying to focus on the pleasure upon my chest and the pleasure swelling in my nether region simultaneously. His hands remained as he began to bite my neck roughly, continuing to grind and grind against me, hard on against hard on in a battle to reach the height of our ecstasy. It started out slow, smooth rhythms, paced and calm. Yet slowly, completely out of my control, our pattern grew rigid as we both grew more and more desperate. His hips bucked upwards and back; pounding me roughly against the door, back scraping against the wood. The pain dissolved however as the self-satisfaction grew more important. I could hear the door moving the back and forth in the small space it had, the light slamming becoming repetitive and louder as we grew louder as well. It became agonizing as my pants constricted the space for my member, making it harder to breath and making my region ache all the more. Just as I thought I was going to reach my climax, the movement stopped and I tossed my head to the side in frustration, groaning and whining loudly as I bucked my hips towards him, only to find his hands slipping away from my shoulders and pressing my hips against the door.

"Now, now Robbie…" his voice came huskily, barely audible and holding a seductive tone.

"You don't want to rush things do you?"

It was at this moment I came to realize that he was not as aroused as I was, and I suddenly felt embarrassed and ashamed. Suddenly, it dawned upon me that Roy_ was _a noted Sex God and it wasn't going to be as easy to please him, as it would be to please me. In the dim light, I could just barely make out the twinkle in his eye, and I knew what he wanted, and I could not deny him of it. After all…I loved the damned beast, and I would do anything for him. This of course, was not much to ask, and I knew how much he enjoyed it, so I would follow through accordingly.

Bony, strong hands loosened from my hips, allowing me the room to slip slowly down to my knees. I felt his eyes watching me all the while, intently fixed on my painfully slow movements. I wanted to draw this moment out, let him suffer as I was suffering right now. He carefully removed his shirt, allowing me better access to his waistline. Leisurely, Bit by bit, I let my tongue trace the line of pants, nipping at the tender skin. Soft moans whimpered above me as I reached up to slowly undo his belt and unfasten the top button of his pants. I could hear his breath pick up in anticipation, his chest rising and falling higher and deeper. Pulling his pants down to his feet I rubbed my hand up his leg, squeezing tightly at his inner thigh. Another moan emitted almost in audibly, which I found to be a signal that it was okay to move on, and I took advantage of this, probably a little more then I should have. After looking up at him once more, I gently bit down on the elastic of his boxers, pulling it forward and tugging down. My nose brushed lightly against his shaft as I lowered his boxers, I let out a few hot breaths, coaxing out more delicious whimpers from Roy.

Finally exposed I let my eyes momentarily rest upon his nether regions. He was a beautiful shaft of ivory standing amongst a bed of fire and embers. As I did this, I felt his hand run gently through my hair, causing me to smile the slightest bit before leaning forward and kissing the tip softly, letting my hands rub up his thighs once again. Feeling more assured, I ran my tongue from tip to base, coaxing out another delicious moan. I circled my tongue around the tip before massaging the underneath. More and more wonderful whimpers came as I took him wholly in my mouth, engulfing his member in a warm, moist cavern. Wrapping one hand around him, towards the base, I began to bob my head back and forth, moving my hand with it to create a sucking sensation. His moans and groans grew louder as I lolled my tongue around his shaft, messy hair falling and tickling his legs in the process. Hearing him begin to come to height of his pleasure, I lifted a hand up, cupping his girth and squeezing gently. Sucking and sucking, pleasuring him the best I could, I was sure he was about to climax as he called my name, but to my surprise, he pushed me away once again. I looked up in confusion, but his voice simply cooed softly in response.

"Now, now Robbie…

Let's not be selfish."

I was utterly confused until he viscously ripped my pants off as though I was some toy of his. I felt so used and dirty…I felt so aroused. He ravenously took my mouth in his before biting roughly upon my neck. I'm sure he drew a small amount of blood in the process, but it bothered me not the slightest bit, it only pushed my arousal farther. In moments I found myself shoved ruthlessly against the wall, back scraping once again. I watched as he reached onto a nearby shelf, pulling a small tube out and in moments a felt a hand reach back, surprising as he was suddenly working in and out of me, causing me to moan loudly, but buck my hips back into his intruding hand. I could sense the telltale smirk on his face as he watched me intently, enjoying my contorted expression and heaving breaths. As soon as my hips bucked forward, I found my member being pressed into a halfway closed hand. He squeezed me gently until I bucked back into his other hand, the process continuing as he pleasured me skillfully on both ends. All the while he bit fiercely at my neck, his breathing becoming as shaky as mine. The cycle continued, as cruel as it was gratifying. I needed relief and as much as I enjoyed it, my body ached for more. Bucking and bucking, I struggled to satisfy myself, yet as soon as I thought I was going to reach my climax, he denied it from me again. Cruelly, he denied me of my needed relief.

Once again, I tossed my head in frustration, grunting and whimpering as my body throbbed with the need. Positioning me against the door, he gently pushed his tip in before fiercely thrusting into me, causing me to cry out in pleasure and pain. I came almost instantaneously, a thick milky liquid splaying on our chests. As my muscles tightened, I felt him cum as well, the warm liquid filling inside me. Both of us attempted to catch our breath, as it was apparent we were already highly aroused. I watched as wiped a small amount of the liquid off our chests, lifting it up and sucking it gently off his finger. The site drove me wild; it was one of the hottest things I have ever seen. I watched as he continued to do so before placing his finger in my mouth, forcing me to suckle and clean off the still warm cum. He watched with glazed eyes as I licked the liquid off, licking his finger like a lollipop until we were both decently clean. That damn grin remained on his face as licked the side of my neck. A shiver rushed down my spine as his hips slowly swayed outwards, leaving me to fill rather empty.

I whimpered softly, wanting the contact as he positioned me a little higher.

"Damn it Dick, why do you have to be so damn tight?" his voice grunted.

With a rough thrust in, he began working at a slow pace. Though the rhythm was slow, the thrusts were rough, short and deep. I began to moan softly as he bucked in and out, picking up pace as he worked to satisfy himself as well as me. Changing the directions of his thrusts, he roughly hit my prostate, sending wave upon wave through my tired body. Back slamming against the door, I could hear the familiar sound of slamming growing louder and louder as his thrusts grew harder. My hands gripped tightly on his shoulders, digging deep into his skin as my back took the beating of a lifetime.

"Ah-Roy...God…Roy! Harder!!!" my voice cried without any logical thought. I needed him, I wanted him more then anything, and he would not deny me of my wants and needs.

Quicker and harder he began to thrust, sending wave upon wave of pleasure as my body shook with the oncoming orgasm. Damn the archer and his endurance, damn him for being so goddamn good at this. I guess being 'Speedy' could be used in many different situations. As he thrust harder and deeper, I could feel myself reach my peak, climaxing dramatically with a loud cry that faded into a soft whimper.

Panting roughly, he took me over to my bed, laying me down and pulling the covers back. Both of us rest, tired and worn from tonight's activities. Holding me close, he smoothed my hair back, letting me rest in his arms, taking deep and needed breathes. Kissing me lightly on the forehead, he closed his eyes and we drifted into a deep sleep.

Together.

**End Note:**

Okay, now, that was interesting.

But remember what I said…

Review!!!

And I will probably write a full-length story.

YAY!


End file.
